Evening Shadows Part 2
by Zalia
Summary: Jackson Whitlock is settling in to live with the Cullens once again. The formation of the Whitlock Coven and his search for his human mate hang over his head constantly. Surely after suffering at the hands of Maria for so long finding his other half should be drama-free? Perhaps not.
1. New Direction

**Jackson**

"Why Minnesota?" Emmett asked for the third time.

"Why not?" Rosalie countered as she steered the car around a corner.

Carlisle had planned ahead as usual; he had chosen the town of Bemidji and had a house already waiting.

"Shouldn't we steer clear of Reservations?" Emmett continued, "We might find one where the kids turn into bears. I wouldn't be able to eat any real bears for years."

"Maybe we should visit and see if anyone tries to kill us," Jasper mused, "Hello All; Emmett wants to chase bears around the woods. Is that alright or would he be hunting your children?"

"What are the odds of finding another group of shape-shifters?" Alice wondered.

"Send Jake in to say hello; if they start growling at Nessie we'll know there is a problem," Rosalie suggested.

I missed Tanya already. She had elected to spend time in Denali with her family after being away for so long. I didn't begrudge her the need to reconnect of course; she just made it so easy to ignore all the couples around us.

Jasper and Alice were holding hands which I could ignore easily enough. If Emmett's hand moved any further up Rosalie's leg I was going to rip his finger off.

Jasper glanced at me with a frown.

"Settle down of you'll do some damage to the car," Jasper said to me firmly.

"Not this car," Rosalie growled, "Or I'll kick your arse."

"Emmett, hands to yourself or I will -" I began.

"You'll what?" Emmett teased, "Glare at me?"

"I'll make you cry every time you get physical with Rose," I hissed.

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"He would and he did," Jasper grumbled, "That was a shitty month."

"I told you not to ditch him in the Red Light district," Alice replied.

Jasper was still annoyed about that, "Tanya dared me."

"Are you five?" I asked incredulously, "'Tanya dared me'," I mimicked.

"If you weren't a Vampire I'd swear you needed a nap," Emmett joked.

"He needs to get laid," Rosalie argued. Ahead of us Carlisle whipped his car into a long driveway.

"If you're offering Rose?" I teased.

Emmett growled while the rest of them laughed. Alice shook a finger at him.

"If you do that Rose will rip off vital parts and hide them somewhere!" Alice warned.

Emmett pouted at his mate, "You wouldn't do that, would you Rosie?"

"Depends on what you were planning. I like this car."

I was the first to leave the beloved car, well before it halted in front of the large house. I wanted to disappear into the forest and establish a strong perimeter but I had learned enough to know that I would be required to stay to smile and complement the look of the house.

Jasper pulled me aside while everyone else was unpacking. He glanced around nervously and repeatedly checked to make sure no-one was within hearing range.

"Talk to me," I said simply. Like me, direct instructions worked best with Jasper.

"We have to keep the Whitlock Coven quiet for now," he said quickly, "Once we settle in we will let Carlisle know."

"How on earth are we going to keep Edward from finding out?"

"Bella keeps him shielded most of the time lately because Rose keeps pissing him off," Jasper explained, "Even if he does find out, Alice is sure he will let us approach Carlisle in our own time."

It didn't make sense to me, but I didn't really care. I did not want to lead anyone.

Tanya found me in the forest. After years together she knew me far too well.

"I received a call from Alice," she said in lieu of a greeting, "Apparently you were going to take off and come find me to avoid having to help with the unpacking."

I had considered such a path, and it had been more than a fleeting thought.

"Russia was nice," I replied, "When the rest of them left, I should have stayed."

"You are so full of shit," Tanya laughed, "You should hurry up and admit that you missed them all, even Edward."

"I'm not that desperate," I argued.

"He's okay for an annoying little brother though?" she teased.

I shrugged, "I think the spoilt nephew sums him up better. Are you still hung up on him?"

Tanya shrugged, "He's nice to look at but you're right about me removing his limbs out of annoyance. Bella is a saint."

"And very nice to look at."

Tanya hooked her arm around my elbow, "Maybe Emmett is correct?"

"About?"

"Maybe you just need to get laid."

With a growl I pushed her away and retreated further into the forest. Her musical laughter taunted me as I ran.

I liked establishing a perimeter for a new territory. I analysed each piece of terrain as a defensive position, spat on trees and clawed the bark with my nails. Any Vampire who passed through would know to stay away unless they wanted a fight.

Hours passed before I was happy with the northern edge of the perimeter. The animals fled from me when they sensed me; I wasn't hungry so I made no effort to be stealthy.

The shrill screech of my phone shattered the peace of the forest. I cursed at the annoying piece of technology before whipping it out to answer it.

"Hello Alice," I said, trying to sound polite.

"Your future disappeared," she said abruptly, "Jasper and Edward are headed toward you. Be careful."

"Maybe there are shape-shifters around here?" I wondered, "Has Leah organised a visit?" The others had allowed Alice a sample of their blood so she could see clearly, yet Leah remained stubborn. I admired her determination.

"Who knows?" Alice grumbled, "Just don't do anything stupid."

"When am I ever stupid?" I replied.

"Don't get me started on your idiotic escapades in Scandinavia."

She hung up before I could come up with a witty reply to that one.

I scaled a nearby tree; if I was going to be attacked I wanted to see the enemy coming.

I didn't have to wait long. The scent of strange Vampires reached my nose a second before the black-cloaked figures came into view. Six Vampires walked toward the Cullen house at a fast walk. They would appear blurry to humans even though they were not moving at top Vampire speed. I recognised the cloaks of the Volturi easily enough.

If they were planning to kill the Cullen family they would have sent more than six, and they would be moving much faster. I wondered what other motive could drive the Volturi to seek us out.

I waited until the last one had passed my tree to drop to the ground behind them.

"Hello there," I greeted as though they were old friends. I tried to spread calm through the party but found my powers barely reached them.

They were travelling in pairs. The pair closest to me were smaller; clearly they had been turned young. I recognised them from the brief meeting in Italy.

The Vampire behind them pulled back his hood. I recognised Marcus and relaxed slightly.

"Jackson, it is good to see you again," he greeted formally. Beside him the figure remained hooded and silent.

The two large Vampires at the back growled at me threateningly, clearly disturbed by my appearance. There were times when my scars came in handy. I sank into a defensive position and eyes them warily.

"No need," Marcus commanded quietly, "Felix and Demetri are very good at recognising threats. No offence intended."

"None taken," I replied as I resumed a relaxed stance.

I was watching the young female Vampire closest to me. Her red eyes and confident demeanour screamed danger.

"I believe you have seen but not been introduced to Jane and Alec," Marcus continued.

"I am honoured," I said to the two of them, "Your reputations are legendary."

They both nodded to acknowledge the compliment. The mischievous impulse within me would certainly entertain Emmett.

I moved so I was standing in front of Jane. She regarded me through narrowed eyes.

"Yet the legends left out a key detail," I said softly to her.

"What would that be?" she asked in a clipped, professional tone.

"That you are as beautiful as you are dangerous," I revealed with a charming smile.

Alec was affronted yet Jane raised an eyebrow at me. Considering her fearsome reputation I doubted many Vampires were bold enough to flirt with her.

"Watch out for this one," Marcus warned with a smile, "He is far too charming for his own good."

I held out a hand to Jane, "May I?"

Alec quivered with the effort to remain motionless as his sister slowly extended her hand toward mine. Marcus was clearly amused. Demetri and Felix were fascinated; no doubt they expected me to fall to the ground and scream in pain.

Her hand was so small; she could not have been more than fourteen when she was bitten.

The tension increased as I lowered my head toward her hand. I kissed her knuckle gently and offered her a sincere smile.

"An attractive lady always brings out the gentleman my mother raised," I admitted to her.

Had she been capable of blushing her face would have been red.

"Thank-you," she said quietly.

"You take more liberties than any Cullen I have met before," Alec said scathingly.

I released Jane's hand and met his gaze directly. He was at least a foot shorter than me. I could see his anger but it was muted and harder to see than usual.

"I have been a Whitlock far longer than a Cullen," I replied honestly, "If you want me to kiss your hand too I can oblige."

Alec was appalled and speechless. Felix chuckled.

"Always entertaining," Marcus mused, "One Cullen trait you certainly have."

"May I escort you to the Cullen house?" I said to the group, though my eyes fell onto Jane. I offered her my arm.

Confusion swirled around her before she slowly placed her hand in the crook of my elbow. Alec hissed something under his breath.

"The rest of the family are unpacking," I said to Marcus, "I am sure Carlisle will ask you to refrain from hunting in the area."

"No doubt," Marcus agreed.

"Has any progress been made regarding artificial blood?" I asked him, "Animal blood is still quite vile."

"No major developments thus far," Jane replied, "Aro has certainly been pursuing the idea with determination."

"Caius is sure the humans are going to being about their own destruction," Marcus added, "Climate Change or Nuclear War are his favourites."

"Ever the optimist," I commented. Jane smirked.

Demetri and Felix changed positions so they were on the opposite sides of the group. Marcus was leading the way with the cloaked Vampire beside him. The two large Vampires had a clear view of the terrain in front of their leader while keeping me in their peripheral vision.

Alec was too busy glaring at me to notice anything else.

"Alice called to say my future had disappeared," I said to Marcus, "Edward and Jasper should be here soon."

The last thing we needed was for Jasper and Edward to appear hostile to Demetri and Felix; I was sure Jasper would win his fight but Edward was unpredictable.

"Let us wait here for them," Marcus decided, "It would be rude to blunder in if they are already anxious about your safety."

Demetri glanced at Marcus questioningly. I could not read his emotions properly.

"Edward is prone to over-reactions," Jane said smoothly, "Though they were always related to his little human."

"Thankfully Bella is a Vampire now; I don't know how Edward didn't hide her in an attic somewhere and bundle her up in cotton wool," I agreed.

Jane hid a small smile and Marcus nodded thoughtfully.

"I wonder how you will behave when you find your human," Marcus wondered.

"I can only hope that I'm not as annoying as he was," I answered.


	2. Ultimatum

**Jackson**

Edward arrived a full two seconds ahead of Jasper and stopped dead in shock. His gaze was fixed on my arm which Jane clung to. Jasper actually ran into his back at full speed, sending them both sprawling in a tangle of limbs.

I laughed out loud, unable to contain my mirth. The rest of the party chuckled and I heard a high-pitched giggle from Jane.

Jasper shoved Edward away with a growl. Any newborn so inept would have had an arm removed for a day as punishment for being so reckless.

"I never realized Vampires could be so clumsy," Marcus observed with a smile.

"Neither did I," Jasper replied with a quick glare at Edward.

Edward mumbled an apology. Marcus identified each member of the party except the cloaked figure next to him.

"It is good to see you again Marcus," Jasper said honestly.

Edward glanced at him sharply, clearly unaware that we had visited Volterra.

"The pleasure is mine," Marcus replied, "Even since your efforts that day I have regained some hope that life is worth living."

"I am having trouble hearing any of your thoughts," Edward blurted out.

Both Jasper and I rolled our eyes at him; why give away such knowledge so easily?  
"Do not worry yourself my boy," Marcus encouraged, "Lead the way to Carlisle and I will explain."

Edward led the group toward the house. I continued to escort Jane while Jasper watched us curiously.

"Are you looking forward to finding your mate Jackson?" Jane asked quietly.

She was not the only one listening with avid curiosity.

"I think so," I replied honestly, "I do not relish the idea of endangering her life so I am hoping she will be on the verge of death or agreeable to the change."

"For your sake I hope you are right; I know if I were to meet my mate in such a circumstance he would not be human long," Jane mused, "Though I do not have to worry about him wanting a hybrid baby."

"The possibility has Aro worried," Marcus admitted, "Not just the existence of another hybrid, but their relationship to the shape-shifters."

"The multiple Imprints caught us by surprise too," Jasper agreed, "We see the Pack for a few months each year; Nahuel and his sister Serena have not been imprinted on as far as we know."

"Five hybrids and three Imprints," Alec grumbled, "Indeed an area of concern."

"Not really," I argued, "The wolves are imprinting on female hybrids; who are all unable to reproduce. The number of wolves remains the same and on friendly terms with Carlisle."

Jasper picked up the train of thought before they could ponder the growing power Carlisle potentially had.

"And Carlisle is devoted to peace," he added, "If the Pack were to threaten the Volturi he would be the first one to step in to diffuse the situation."

Marcus watched Jasper and I with an unfathomable expression. The rest of the visible faces were not convinced.

"And if a conflict could not be avoided, whose side would he choose?" Marcus wondered.

I didn't hesitate, "It would depend on the situation. If the Pack were to decide to destroy the Volturi, Carlisle would lead the family to kill the wolves. If the Pack were attacked simply for existing, he would be leading the family to defend the wolves."

"The wolves just want to be left alone," Jasper added, "If they are left alone there will be no problem."

"That sounds like a threat," Felix growled.

"It's a fact," Jasper replied flatly, "Do the Volturi plan to attack the Quileute people just to eradicate the shifting gene?"

"Not that I know of," Marcus replied in a low, dangerous voice.

"Then there is no problem," I said dismissively, "Does Aro need to meet and read one of the wolves to confirm that they are not a threat?"

"I doubt one of the wolves would be able to tolerate entering Volterra, but Carlisle could facilitate a meeting on neutral ground. The Pack visits for a few months each year," Edward offered.

Hope blossomed around Marcus, "I believe that would be very beneficial in reassuring both Aro and Caius."

"You're not worried though?" Jasper asked him.

Marcus shrugged, "The worst the Pack could do to me is kill me."

Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the front doorstep. Carlisle was genuinely happy to see Marcus.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle greeted happily, offering Marcus a handshake.

"You are looking well," Marcus noted.

"And you too!" Carlisle was clearly surprised by how functional Marcus was.

"After Jasper and Jackson assisted me in Volterra, I have gained a new lease on life," Marcus explained, "I owe them a great debt."

"You visited Italy?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Alice insisted."

Esme invited the group into the house but Marcus politely declined.

"Aro wanted to make sure that certain plans revealed in Italy five years ago are not forgotten," Marcus said with an obvious glance in my direction.

Alice emerged from the house with a smile. She happily greeted the group and slid under Jasper's arm.

"Alice, I -" Carlisle began.

"I know," Alice cut him off, "Aro is so impatient isn't he?"

"What's happening?" Esme asked worriedly. Somehow her anxiety moved me more than anything Carlisle could say.

"Carlisle, remember when I mentioned that the family needs to split?" Alice asked.

He tried to protest but she skipped forward to hug him.

"I love you, and so do Jasper and Jackson but we have to face reality here; as a group we are threatening," Alice pointed out.

"Jackson will be the leader of what will be known as the Whitlock Coven," Jasper revealed. Edward glared at me.

"And I don't get a choice in this apparently," I added.

"Even though we will technically answer to Jackson, we would like to remain for a few more years with your permission," Alice continued.

"You are always welcome here," Esme replied, "All of you."

She met my eyes long enough to communicate her inclusion of me in the statement. I appreciated her capacity to love unconditionally more each day.

"Aro wants to know that within the next five years the Whitlock Coven will officially split and move away at least a small distance," Marcus explained, "He wonders if you would really allow such talented Vampires to leave your control."

Carlisle frowned, "I don't control anyone."

"We know that," Alice soothed him, "But Vampires living in traditional covens can never understand that we are really a family."

"Even when he can see the bonds which tie your family together through me, he does not understand that such loyalties are stronger than the lure of power," Marcus explained. Demetri and Felix frowned at him.

"Something will happen to ensure we have to split within the five years allocated," Alice announced while Edward watched her closely. No doubt he was seeing her visions too.

"Like what?" I wondered. I wanted her to say that I would find my mate and we would leave to help her through the newborn stage.

Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure; there are too many decisions to be made to see clearly."

"It saddens me that Aro could consider me a threat," Carlisle said, clearly pained by the idea, "If splitting the family will regain his trust, then that is what we shall do."

Esme was not the only one distraught by the decision, yet they would suffer much more if the Volturi decided to wipe them out.

Demetri and Felix were the first to leave; they had order to seek out humans with potential talents over the rest of the continent. It sounded like a boring mission to me.

Marcus explained that the remaining four would be visiting the Denali Coven before heading south to meet Demetri and Felix in Texas. Maria was going to get a visit from the Volturi.

Carlisle diplomatically asked that they avoid the Quileute's, which Marcus was happy to agree to. He had no interest in a pack of shifters which Carlisle had apparently 'tamed'. Edward smirked at that phrase.

Jane kissed me on the cheek while Alec glared daggers.

"Is your brother always so protective?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "No-one has ever had the gall to flirt with me before."

Alec was just far enough from the hooded stranger for me to see the bond.

"Well as he has found his mate, he should encourage you to find yours," I mused.

Marcus, Alec and Jane stared at me in shock.

"My mate?" Alec repeated.

Their ignorance made me smile, "I can see the bond as a tie between you and your cloaked friend," I said easily, "She, or he, is your mate."

Marcus flicked his fingers at the cloaked Vampire. Pale hands reached up to push the cloak off her head. Long black hair framed a face which couldn't have been older than mid-teens.

"This is Claudia," Marcus introduced, "While she is nearby, talented Vampires lose some or all of their abilities."

Claudia exchanged greeting in a soft voice. She was beautiful, as all Vampires were, and her eyes kept flicking to Alec.

"Congratulations brother!" Jane said, giving her brother a hug. Alec was extremely self-conscious.

"You are sure of the mating link between them?" Marcus asked curiously.

"It's right there. It's hard to see due to Claudia's power but it is there," I confirmed.

"I can try to turn it off?" Claudia offered.

Marcus nodded. A moment later the mating link blazed bright and healthy.

"How lovely," Jane commented when I described what I could see, "I know Aro has always worried that either of us would want to leave if we found our mates. As Claudia is already committed to Guard, he will be relieved."

She spoke of Aro formally, yet her emotions were those of a daughter. Could Aro really be blind to the bonds of family right in front of him?

Alice clapped her hands together, reminding me of an excited five-year-old, "That's a brilliant idea Jackson! Jane, Aro is essentially your father; he thinks your attachment to him is simply the sire-progeny bond."

Marcus shrugged, "I have explained this to him more than once; he doesn't understand."

"That's so sad," Esme said sadly, "He has a family and isn't even aware of it."

At least the animosity Alec felt toward me was fading; he was far too distracted by the shy smile Claudia was giving him.

The loneliness around Jane did not transfer into her words of bearing.

"Well, if you're on your way to visit Maria, keep an eye on all those newborns," I said to her, "Maybe shake hands with any who seem interesting? Physical contact seems to be the key to beginning the mating link."

Edward watched me strangely, "The van that nearly hit Bella," he realized, "That must have been when the link activated."

"Jackson, may I have a word in private before we leave?" Marcus asked formally.

The curiosity around Carlisle was rather interesting; I wondered if Marcus had ever said more than a few words to him in the past.

I could hear Carlisle asking Claudia about her gift as we moved out of hearing range. Marcus continued until there was no chance that Edward could hear us mentally either.

"Firstly, thank-you for revealing that Claudia and Alec are mates; he has been waiting a long time to find her," Marcus began, "Secondly; splitting the coven will reassure Caius but Aro is as suspicious as ever."

I nodded, "I doubt anything could change that."

"I have a new cell phone number," Marcus continued before rattling off the number for me, "Call each month for a friendly chat. I will keep you updated on anything relevant. Aro rarely uses his power on me anymore but I will let you know if that changes. If I don't mention it, you can let me know when you find your mate. I will try to give you as much time as possible to court her before any of the Guard visits."

Gratitude flooded through me, "Thank-you Marcus."

"You cannot understand how much you and your coven have helped me," Marcus assured me with a tired smile, "Knowing that I could find my mate again in a new incarnation has changed my existence."

"Of all the Volturi, I trust you more than any other," I replied honestly, though it was a risk to say such a thing out loud, "Caius is cold but honest."

"And Aro always has an agenda," Marcus agreed.

I recalled how Aro's emotions didn't match his emotions when the topic turned to Marcus pining for his lost mate yet I hesitated in telling the Vampire in front of me. One touch from Aro and everything could be revealed.

"Neither the Whitlock or the Cullen Coven want to challenge the Volturi," I said instead, "Frankly I fear what would happen if Vampires were left to run riot."

Marcus nodded, "Such a concern has stayed many hands who would have protested against the injustices Aro condones."


	3. Plans

Marcus and the remaining Volturi departed not long after our conversation. The entire family was clearly relieved. I was sad to see Marcus leave; even though his position made him a threat to the family as a whole I enjoyed his company. If he ever found his mate again he would come alive; I could only imagine what he could teach.

Carlisle and Edward resented the idea of the Whitlock coven, though I sensed resignation from the others. I found it interesting that only Carlisle and his first-bitten were unable to see sense.

Alice ended the tense discussion about the new coven by announcing that Carlisle, Esme and I had to attend the local school to enrol the rest of them.

Esme was driving so I did not fear for the safety of the humans on the road. Carlisle sat in the passenger seat and I sat behind Esme. After five years away from the couple I was glad that I was trusted enough to be in such close proximity to Esme. As the mate of the Coven Leader she would be the primary target of any Vampire looking to destabilise the group. I was sure I would not be as trusting if I were in Carlisle's position.

"Rosalie and Jasper are being enrolled as seniors," Carlisle said, though we had already been over the plan. There had been occasional suggestions regarding changes but the final decision remained with Carlisle.

"Did they decide what surname we're going to use?" I asked.

Carlisle paused, clearly uncomfortable. Esme replied, "Whitlock."

"I hope Rosalie wasn't too annoyed," I commented while watching Carlisle closely.

"Not at all," Esme replied, "She supports the formation of the Whitlock Coven, as long as you don't want to move too far from the rest of us."

"I can't imagine why I would," I said, "The family bonds are too strong to deal with distance."

I reached out slowly to touch Carlisle's shoulder. He glanced at my hand before raising his eyes to me.

"Carlisle, splitting the family into two covens does not change anything; Alice and Jasper may officially be in the Whitlock coven but they will never leave the Cullen family."

He nodded and the tension eased somewhat. I continued, "I suggested we pose as brothers because that is truly how I see you."

Pride swirled around Esme, "We can say that you chose to take my name when we got married," she said to her mate with a giggle, "So your 'maiden' name was Whitlock."

"What a modern world we live in," Carlisle sighed. He was slowly accepting the inevitability of the situation; I hoped Edward would follow his lead.

School-aged humans milled around near the building Esme walked toward. I noted the interesting smell of blood and then pushed it to the back of my mind. Bloodlust was not a problem; I had to convince some humans that I was the guardian of three of my younger siblings. My acting ability had been tested a few times over the years but failure had never had long-lasting consequences.

Esme did most of the talking so I just had to smile and agree periodically. Surprise and admiration swirled around the receptionist as our cover story was explained.

I had been worried for nothing as it turned out. There was no suspicion or uncomfortable flirting.

The emotions of the teenagers was nauseating. Even from a distance they were cauldrons of lust, jealousy and depression. I could only marvel that Jasper was still relatively sane.

"I'm still not sure why attending school is so important," I admitted to Carlisle and Esme.

"I think Alice likes to people-watch," Esme said with a chuckle, "And Jasper enjoys her positive emotions while she does it."

"Rosalie likes to be a part of the world, even if she has to keep her distance," Carlisle added.

"And Emmett likes to show off how gorgeous she is while glaring at admirers who get too close," Esme added.

"Edward is still new to having a mate to show off," Carlisle mused, "I'm sure the novelty will wear off soon for Bella too; her memories of being in high school as a human are fresh enough for her to compare."

It still seemed like a giant waste of time. If I had a mate I would be exploring the bottom of the ocean with her or something else interesting.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were signed up for a year of boredom while Edward, Bella and Alice were going to be stuck there for two.

Carlisle and Esme were planning a vacation to some island in South America so they barely noticed when I headed for the forest rather than into the house when we arrived home. I had a perimeter to complete and it needed to be done before anyone else screwed up my plans.

Jasper was perched in the same tree where I had hidden myself from the Volturi.

"I didn't know we had such ugly drop bears around here," I commented casually.

He raised his finger at me in lieu of a response.

"Well are you doing to help me mark the boundary or just sit there like a gargoyle on a castle?"

Jasper grinned, "A gargoyle; you know that's a name I haven't heard before."

"Would you prefer Major? Arsehole? Major Arsehole?"

He shrugged, "Pick one, I've heard them all before."

"Where is Alice?" I wondered, "Does she know that you escaped your cage?"

The mischief in his aura alerted me to his plan before he sprang at me. I used his momentum to swing him around and slam him into the ground.

His expression was feral and the growls were real but I recognised the playful tint of his emotions. Whereas some Vampires chose to meditate or run, we would fight.

Trees were smashed into splinters and deep gouges in the soil every time one of us was thrown onto the ground.

The bellowing and growling was quick to attract attention. Emmett stared at the two of us with wide eyes from a safe distance. Somehow he figured out that we were not really trying to kill each other; he climbed a tree for a better view while wearing an excited grin.

Jasper enjoyed having an audience, the show-off. Though I was able to beat him more than half the time, we were pretty evenly matched and it was always a victory I had to fight hard for. When he did best me it was usually from taking advantage of a small error on my part. I was glad that he was such a challenging opponent as he made sure my combat skills remained sharp.

Jasper dodged my attack and sent me hurtling through the air. I ploughed into the dirt at the bottom of the tree Emmett was perched in. He applauded the move and laughed heartily.

"Watch it Emmett," I growled, "Or you'll be the next on my shit list!"

Emmett snorted, "Not scared blondie."

I kicked the tree, which left him clinging to the trunk as it swayed precariously.

"Give up already?" Jasper teased.

With a feral growl I launched a renewed assault on him. After slamming him into the ground I dodged the leg he lashed out with. Had that one landed I would have walked strangely for a few minutes.

"Low blow!" Emmett yelled, "Get him Jackson!"

I threw Jasper up at an angle, straight into a very solid tree. He twisted around like a large cat and clung to the trunk. His dark gold eyes glared at me from his odd perch.

"And in one corner we have Major Whitlock; veteran of countless battles and slave to the whims of a dwarf," Emmett commentated in a stupid voice, "In the other we have Captain Whitlock; also a veteran of countless battles and oddly fond of tree-houses."

Edward approached cautiously while Emmett continued his word vomit.

"Though this is a match which has been repeated many times over the years I firmly believe that the ownership of the treetops is the real issue; Jackson likes to sit up there like a stoned owl and Jasper makes it look too easy!"

The aggression faded away as the humour welled in my opponent. His loud bellow of laughter exploded through the forest like a crack of lightning. Jasper let go of his grip on the tree and plummeted to the ground, his mirth undisturbed.

I exploded in laughter too, the image of him sprawled in the dirt laughing hysterically too much for my composure.

I could hear Emmett roaring with laughter too, and even Edward snickered.

Jasper and I marked the perimeter together. Emmett and Edward declined to join us and their emotions indicated that they didn't understand why we would bother.

The small part of me which envied their innocence was overpowered by concern for their future; one day they would have to behave as real Vampires and they would be traumatised or dead.

"We've survived this long," Edward pointed out, "And we stood against the Volturi."

"Out loud!" Emmett complained, "You know the rules on one-sided conversations."

"If the two of you ran into a handful of hostile Vampires while out hunting, you're be dead," Jasper replied, understanding what had been left unsaid easily enough. He had probably contemplated the thought often enough.

"Alice would see and send help," Emmett argued.

"And when Alice leaves with the Whitlock Coven?" Jasper countered.

Edward still resented me for the future separation the Volturi demanded. I didn't bother arguing against his assumption that my presence was the catalyst and they could have lived happily ever after if I had stayed away.

"Want to train us to be as deadly as the two of you?" Emmett suggested eagerly.

Jasper and I shared a meaningful glance. They lacked the vicious streak that the two of had developed in the South, but we could improve their skills against multiple opponents.

"Ask Rose and Bella if they want to join in," I decided, "We can start training tomorrow."

Edward was shrouded with disapproval, "Bella doesn't need to be involved."

Emmett snorted, "Just try to keep her away."

"Edward, you need to get over this," Jasper said flatly, "Bella is a Vampire and she is already chafing from your overprotectiveness."

"I don't know how," Edward admitted softly.

I grinned, "I can help with that."

Edward was clearly worried. His eyes shifted between Jasper and myself a few times while Emmett returned my grin.

"I am going to teach Bella to kick your arse," I announced.

Jasper decided to invite Bella and Rosalie to the training session personally; I doubted it was necessary. Alice had probably already announced it, chosen their outfits and co-ordinated their hairstyles.

I sought out Esme, who was in the greenhouse. She was preparing the pots for the assortment of flowers she planned to grow.

It had been years since we had spent time gardening together, yet it seemed so natural. I could sense her contentment increasing.

"I have missed this," Esme admitted softly.

"Do the rest of the kids still avoid gardening time?"

Esme smiled at me, "Not the gardening silly; you. I missed spending time with you."

She really did remind me of the mother I had left behind in my human life.

"I missed you too Esme," I agreed, "The dirt I could take or leave, but I have always enjoyed your company."

I let her soak in my words and decided how to broach the impending conversation with her.

"I have spent a lot of time thinking about the family while I was away," I began, "Of everyone I worry about you the most."

Esme paused and tilted her head quizzically, "Me? Why?"

I had to make her understand, "If another coven ever decides to attack, you will be their main target. As the mate of the coven leader destroying you or holding you hostage could destroy the family."

"We have never been attacked," Esme pointed out, "We even stood against the Volturi."

"No-one would be stupid enough to challenge the family as a group; I fear what will happen when Jasper and I are not close by and you are out hunting."

Esme frowned, clearly recognising the risk.

"What would you do if a group of hostile nomads grabbed Rosalie? Could you live with yourself if she was gang-raped again because you couldn't fight?"

Esme sighed, "I will attend your training but I don't have to enjoy it."

"Esme, I suspect there is a fierce mother-bear within you waiting to come out."


End file.
